Tsuruko Lavinia James Kazanova
Tsuruko Lavinia James Kazanova '''is the female butler of the Loveheart residence. Appearance Tsuruko is considered to be the most beautiful woman in the world that she is said to have "the face of an angel" but "the heart of the devil". She has very long black hair (same hair length and same bangs as Iris Lana Armelia (but Tsuruko has bangs styled to the left side)) with two blonde hair streaks and a red streak (Pretend it is on the left side) and bangs that covers her left eye. At some time, she cuts her to neck-length with her bangs still covering her left eye (same hairstyle as Izumi Miyamura)<--- (Pretend this hairstyle has bangs swept to the left). After 2 or 3 days later, her hair has grown up to her upper-back length (same hairstyle as Mitsuha Miyamizu in 2021 and same side bangs as Lindow Amamiya). For some years later, Tsuruko's hair grows back to its original length, though she changed her hair a little (same hair length/style as Rui Hachiouji from Five Years After, same side bangs as Levi Kazama from Trinity Seven and same hair length/small braid as Lilith Asami from Trinity Seven). She has two different colored eyes; a left blue eye and a right gray eye that has vertically stilted pupils like a cat & full pink lips. Any marks (i.e. contract marks, scars, brands, etc.) * Birthmark shaped like a Chinese coiled dragon on her right palm & wrist * A tribal eye tattoo on the left side of her face (with or without) * A snake and dagger arm tattoo * A geisha tattoo on her upper right shoulder * A Japanese kanji symbol tattoo on top of her right hand * A Japanese crane back tattoo Accessories * Two lip piercings on the right side of her lips (Pretend they are real) * A gold snake and rose ear cuff piercing on her left ear * A dragon ear cuff piercing on her right ear * A tongue ring piercing (Second Tongue Piercing Choice) * Kagami Tsurugi’s ring * A black ninja mask * A black hooded cloak * Two ring piercings on her tongue (Pretend they are on the right side) Casual Attire * Saya Otonashi’s purple coat/boots outfit * Inugami’s outfit from Gugure! Kokkuri-san * Naoto Fuyumine’s outfit (including the gloves and scarf) with black boy shorts underneath it, a short black trench coat and a black belt with a circular buckle * Blue’s outfit from Wolf’s Rain (Underneath the coat is a sarashi chest wrap and black boy shorts) * Kyrie Ushiromiya’s outfit Sleeping Wear Black and white button-up shirt, black pajama pants, sleeping socks and ankle-flat sleeping boots. Butler Uniform Tsuruko wears a black jacket and pants with red trimmed with red piping lines, a white blouse with a black string tie, white butler gloves and black shoes (Same outfit as June from Coyote Ragtime Show) Personality Before Miyuka Kazanova's (Tsuruko's mother) death and Arata Kita’s (Tsuruko's ex-fiance) broken engagement, Tsuruko was a cheerful and sweet girl. However, after Arata broke off his engagement with Tsuruko, she eventually became a scary, isolated, foul-mouthed, rude, cold, mysterious and quiet person. However, she is a shy, quiet/mute (sometimes), friendly, innocent, honest, multitalented, generous, calm, brave, mature, gallant, easy going and intelligent woman, though she can act childish and dizty sometimes. Tsuruko can also be a very dangerously seductive and murderous person that men will faint at her presence. Background When Tsuruko was 20, she had entered into a relationship with a rich Japanese noble named Arata Kita. Unfortunately, he broke off his relationship with Tsuruko and he got married to Futaba Yamamoto. This caused Miyuka Kazanova (Tsuruko's mother) to die in a tragic carriage accident when the carriage wheel came off and crashed into a building, which causes the carriage to burst into flames where her mother was burned very badly. When she was brought to a hospital, she was heavily bandage where she suffered from severe burns and blood loss and before she died, she gave Tsuruko a black pocket watch with a picture of Miyuka in it and her final words to her daughter were “I love you, my wonderful daughter”. After her mother’s death, Tsuruko began to hate women, sex, became “Genophobic” (a fear of sexual relations or sexual intercourse) and promised to never date men ever again, which resulted in her to become cold around people. She also became mute when she had a tumor growing in her voice box, in which the doctors had to remove. Relationship(s) Family Maksim Kazanov (Russian Father) Maksim is Tsuruko's Russian father. Even though he is abusive & strict to his daughter, he still loves her with his heart. MiyukaKazanova (née Aihara) (Japanese Mother) Miyuka is Tsuruko's Japanese mother who had a loving relationship with. Tsuruko deeply loved her so much that she kept all of her mother’s dresses, kimonos/yukatas and makeup as a memory they had spent in Japan after she died in a carriage accident. Nikolai Kazanov and Seiichi Kazanov Nikolai and Seiichi is Tsuruko's two older brothers. Even though the three siblings argue sometimes, she still loves and cares them with all her heart as they would protect her from anyone who picks on her. Boris Volkov (Russian Cousin) Tsuruko and Boris have a normal cousin relationship and they hang out together. Raku Fukunaga (Japanese Cousin) Raku is Tsuruko's Japanese cousin and they love hanging out with each other. Raku cares deeply for Hisako so much that he will threaten any girl who picks on her or says bad things about her. Izolda Kazanova (Russian Aunt) Izolda is Tsuruko's Russian aunt who shares a friendly aunt and niece relationship with. Chiyo Nikaido (née Fukunaga) (Japanese Cousin) Chiyo is Tsuruko's Japanese cousin who saw her like she was a big sister to her as they had a sisterly relationship. Evana Kazanova Evana Kazanova (German Stepmother) (née Blumenthal) Evana is Tsuruko's Japanese stepmother, who recently married Maksim after Kiyomi passed away. Even though Evana is sometimes strict and abusive to Hisako, Evana still loves Hisako as a real daughter. Trivia (To see more of each information, click here) * The name '''Tsuruko means "string, cord, samisen music" (絃) or "crane, stork" (鶴) (tsuru) and "child" (子) (ko). ** Part of the name Tsuru can also mean "haven, port, harbor, ferry" (津) and "metropolis, capital, all, everything" (都) (tsu) and "detain, fasten, halt, stop" (留) or "lapis lazuli" (瑠) (ru). * The nickname Yuri has many meanings depending on the different languages: ** In Russian, the name Yuri means "the light of God" in Hebrew. ** In Japanese, the name Yuri '''means "lily" (百合). *** Although, the name '''Yuri is of Russian origin, it is also a Greek, Hebrew, Japanese and Korean name. * Tsuruko’s surname Kazanova is usually mistaken as Casanova ** Kazanov (Russian: Казанов) is a Slavic masculine surname: *** It’s female counterpart is Kazanova *** It’s Latvian version is Kazanovs **** Tsuruko’s surname seems to be a nod to Giacomo Casanova. * Tsuruko has the same sexy Russian accent as Katya Kazanova. * Whenever Tsuruko is speaking Japanese, she has the same Japanese voice as Romi Park (who does a deep voice) or Mitsuki Saiga (who voices Miroslava Honebami). * Tsuruko's right eye color is not consistent and often varies depending on the light and surroundings between shades of gray, occasionally blue, purple, black or brown. * Miyuka (Tsuruko’s mother) stated that "For generations, my family had picked the worst men and they can only give birth to single healthy baby girl because my family’s ancestors drank from a "divine spring", which turned her into a beautiful girl. The cause was slightly different as it was a god who gave medicine to Tsuruko’s ancestor where the ancestor drank it and the ancestor became beautiful. ** This is the reason why Tsuruko is an extremely beautiful young woman Nicknames and Alias Meaning Japanese * The Japanese alias name Itsuki means "tree" (樹). ** Part of the name Itsu 'means "mercy" (慈), "flee, escape, break loose" (逸) or "graceful" (淑). * The Japanese alias surname 'Murasame means "rainfall that suddenly starts and stops" (叢雨) or "passing shower" (村雨). ** It can also mean "plexus, clump of bushes, thicket" (叢) or "village, town" (村) (mura) and "rain" (雨) (same). *** The name Murasame 'is a Japanese first name for males. Hindu/Sanskrit/Indian and Japanese * The 1st Hindu/Sanskrit/Indian nickname 'Manjula means "lovely, lovable", "beautiful", "pleasing", "a spring" and pleasing". * The 2nd Hindu/Sanskrit/Indian nickname Mayura means "peacock" (मयूर). ** It can also mean "true, reality" (真) (ma), "archery bow" (弓) (yu) and "good" (良) (ra) in Japanese. (Scroll down for the Japanese name version) Chinese * The Chinese nickname Fei Long means "fly, flit, winged, swift" (飛) (fei) and "dragon" (龙 or 龍) (long). * The 2nd Chinese nickname Fang means "fragrant, virtuous, beautiful" (芳).